


Night Terrors

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, F/F, Fluff, PTSD!clem, in running out of tags, no beta reader we die together my friends, scared gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clementine struggles with her night terrors, luckily violet knows just how to scare them away.





	Night Terrors

Violet yawned gently as she stared up at the sky. The effects of exhaustion catching up with her. Ever since the death of Marlon, Violet would stay up a lot later than usual to mourn him? It simply didn’t feel like that was the case. Violet liked to think of it more as praying but she knew that wasn’t the case. 

Whatever it was she was doing, helped her to rest easy so, she continued to do it.  
Violet prides herself in being tough so, she doesn’t tell anyone. They’d think she’d gone soft! 

The steps to the entrance are cold and they keep her thoughts rigid; they stop her mind from wondering off-topic to thoughts more meaningless than the rest. Violet doesn’t like to stay there long, the stars are pretty and all but he haunts more vividly when she’s there. It stops him from haunting her more often, these tedious moments where he scares her most of all.

Sometimes she thinks it could of been different. She and Marlon weren’t even close but she feels like she struggles most of all due to his death.

That is until she watches Clementine pace out of the building horribly frightened and jumpy. When Clem spots violet she jumps out her skin. They both stare in silence as Clem tries to manage her breathing. The tension is as thick as curdled milk. 

After Clem’s breathing subsides to a more calm shudder she beckons her over and pats the spot next to her. Clementine anxiously walks over and sits down. She is deer-like with her movements, one wrong move and she bound away.

Keeping her voice soft and low as to not scare the skittish girl Violet says”Can’t sleep either?” The statement is mostly a lie on her part because she could hypothetically sleep if she wanted but she’d most likely wake an hour later haunted by Marlon.

“Yeah.”Clem says with her voice shaking but still tough as a bucket of nails. She can tell exactly how and what clem is feeling in that exact moment and wishes nothing more than to be able to tell her it will be okay.

She can’t though. She can’t just make it okay. She can though, try her hardest not to be an ass. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”Violet says sounding a lot more timid than she hoped. She hopes that Clem doesn’t pick out the weakness in her voice but violet realises that is a truly horrible thing to think when trying to help someone with their personal demons. 

She knows Clem isn’t okay and has been selfishly been thinking about herself the whole time. The harshness sets in and she begins to see Clementine as not a hardened survivor but someone who is slowly being beaten and butchered by her emotion. The care really sets in then and before Clem can even respond Violet has bundled Clem up into a extremely awkward but very comforting hug.

Clem completely breaks apart in her arm, burying herself into the crook of violets neck. 

“It hurts so much to think about” she cries and Violets eyes are wide eyed rubbing a soothing hand on her back. Violet really wasn’t expecting this.

“If you tell me what’s up, it will help to talk.” She lists out the bullshit reason clem gave her a few days ago but hoping it would sound more comforting now. Clem’s sobs never stop completely, tears still flow from her eyes and she occasionally hiccups and sniffles but she pieces herself back together to try and talk to violet.

She removes herself from hug but gently lays her head on Violets scrawny shoulder.

“God, I don’t even know where to start it’s so fucked up.”clem says in a extremely croaky voice.

“Start when your ready, don’t rush.” Violet proclaims. She wraps a dainty arm round Clem’s waist and Clem immediately snuggles more into to her.

“People, Dead people keep showing up around me. Whether I’ll be asleep or looking through a mirror. I know all of them, they’re all people I knew. They blame me for their death whether i not I killed or not and I—,”she breaks again but violet holds her tight and keeps the pieces of clem from falling apart. Clem sniffles but tries hard to continue her story.

“And I see them they way they died. Chewed up, shot through o-or other ways.”she says and Violet keeps the unfazed facade going. She has to be strong for her. Violet moves stray hairs from the weeping girls face, whispering encouragement and telling her to keep going. She keeps rubbing her back as she powers through her nightmares.

“They all torture me. Constantly. It’s hurts so bad because I miss them all so much. I can’t sleep at all and can never have any peace and quiet. It’s significantly worse through the night though.”she says.

“I have nothing to preoccupy my mind with, my thoughts run rampant. I lay their and they torture me.”clem finishes her eyes screwed shut. Her right hand playing with violets right.

Violet speaks up”, Tell me some of the good memories with them.” She nods burying herself in Violets neck. She keeps quiet and Violet feeling particularly risky kisses the top of her head trying her hardest to make it seem supportive instead of romantically. Violet knew it was definitely romantic but she kept that to herself. Clem didn’t need to know.

But of course, Clem does know.she looks up with tears still welled, nose still snotty but with a curious glint. She stares into violet eyes and without much thought she kisses her. Violet can tell instantly Clem is a newbie with kissing, She is apprehensive with all her moves and it takes Violet to really spice up and dominate the kiss. She is gentle with Clem but will squeeze rough her up just to see her reaction. 

She keeps it beginner level and extra tame for clem. They break apart and Clem is wide eyed. They both stay quiet, neither would be able to make coherent sentences anyway. Clem pecks her lips and Violet finally has the courage to speak albeit a bit awkwardly.

“Did, uhh that help with the scaredness?” A bright red blush is encompassing Violet’s face and she sure Clem can tell.

“Scaredness isn’t a word you dork”

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on ao3! Sorry this is bad it’s currently 02:10 am! Anywho I love Violetine and had the idea to do this. I’m not sure if I like it or not. Kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
